The boy who changed, CHAPTER 1
by Sean pizza
Summary: Ash Ketchum was so excited to get his first Pokemon, but all of them were already taken. Now four years later he has an unexpected encounter with what will later be identified as... CODE 19!


For "ben1000" and "Satoshi and Touko".

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTICE! Whatever you read in this Fanfiction is entirely based on my imagination. Ben and Satoshi had requested me in one of my previous stories to practically re-create the entire Pokemon anime, and that is a hard job. So if any of you don't like the approach I am using in this story series then just remember that this was a hard job and I tried my best to re-invent the storyline. Most of the companions that ash meets such as Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Barry, Conway, Cynthia, Iris, Cilan and even Pikachu probably won't be mentioned in this saga. So I apologize if any of you don't like what I have done, but there is almost nothing I can do to change it.

But if you are a person that has waited for somebody to re-create the entire anime then sit back, relax, and enjoy the story

Also, later in another chapter I will put ash in a situation where he has a rendezvous with a quite unusual woman. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Bublasaur... That would be the easiest to raise. But then there's... Squirtle... That would be a good choice too. But then there's ...mmphh, uuggh... Charmander. That is a really powerful Pokemon too. Uuhhhgg... Which one would be good for me?

I am lost deep in my dreams about finnaly becoming a Pokemon trainer. It is hard to decide which Pokemon I want, but after a lot of thought, I have decided. When I train hard enough I will get to the Pokemon league I will become the very best Pokemon trainer in the world and nobody will stand in m... *COOKOO! COOKOO!* *COOKOO! COOKOO!*

I jump strait upwards from the sudden sound of my alarm clock going off, hitting my head on the ceiling. "Ow." I say rubbing my head. Today is the day I will get my Pokemon. I am so excited. I jump out of bed and grab my voltorb clock. "Uuggh, what time is it?" I moan hitting the off switch and squinting my eyes open. My vision is blurry, but my eyes adjust it my surroundings eventually. I read the hands on the clock and it says: 10 o'clock. Oh it's just ten o'clock, ten o'clock...ten...o...clock. "TEN O'CLOCK! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR THE CEREMONY!" I immediately run out of my bedroom door still in my green pyjamas and run across the hallway and down the stairs. I get down a few of them before my foot slips and I trip and tumble down the stairs. I fall for a couple of seconds before I hit the ground. "Ouch! Uuhhhhggg... No... Uuhg, I must... Ow, get to professor oak's lab... quickly, ow." I say picking myself up. "Ash! Just where do you think you are going young man?" My mother says running over to me and helping me up. "I'm going to get a Pokemon!" I shout to my mom running out the door and rushing down the dirt paths of pallet town, running as fast as I can.

I hope they still have a Pokemon left. Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur? I don't care! Just please save one for me!

It takes a couple more minutes but I finnaly reach professor oak's lab. I see a crowd of people gathered around a slick, red Ferrari. Oh great, it's probably my rival. Who is he you may ask? He's Gary mother fucking Oak. Professor oak's grandson.

I rush past crowd of people but I trip again on sombody's foot and fall to the ground. "So, you actually decided to show up Ashy boy?" I hear a voice sneer at me. I look up and get to my feet to see Gary standing there before me, spinning a pokéball on his finger. "Yeah, of course I did! I'm here to get a Pokemon to become a Pokémon trainer!" "You, a Pokémon trainer? HAH! That's the best joke I've heard all month! You couldn't capture a pidgey with a master ball even if you tried!" "What's a master ball?" "You also lack the intellect of the types of pokéballs. You have no chance idiot!" " _Gary, Gary he's the best! He'll wipe out and beat the rest!"_ A couple of cheerleaders say waving blue and pink Pom-poms. Probably Gary's fucking fan club, I hate those bitches.

"Anyway, I've got a world to save, seeya later nerd!" Gary says getting in a car along with his stupid fan club and driving off. How the actual fuck does he know how to drive a car? He's only ten like me! And how did he get a drivers licence aswell?

It doesn't matter anyway, Gary's an asshole. What does matter is my Pokemon, that's right, MY POKEMON! I remember that professor oak is giving me a Pokemon today!

I run through the gates and up the hill to his laboratory. I swing the door open and rush into the room. I see professor oak standing near a table of pokéballs. "Professor oak! I'm here! Do I get a pokem..." "You are late ash, as usual I suppose." He interrupts me. "Yes, I am sorry that I am late, but can I get a Pokemon? I have decided, I want Bulbasaur!" "Um, ash, I don't know how to tell you, but, um, the early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon. The Bulbasaur, Squirlt and Charmander were already taken by Gary and two other kids. I'm sorry."

* * *

NOTICE!: These next few sentences are where everything is set into motion. In the Pokemon anime, ash gets a Pikachu, but this isn't the Pokemon anime. Enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

"Ohh man, well, are there any other Pokemon here professor? I'll take any Pokemon her, I swear any!" "I am sorry ash. There was a Pikachu here a few minutes ago, but that too was taken by another child." "No, but it my dream to become a Pokemon trainer! I must have a Pokemon! Please, any Pokemon will do!" "Ash, go home. Live a normal life."

I failed. I wasn't here quick enough and everyone got a Pokemon but me. I guess if I was here quicker a different kid's dream would be ruined, so I guess I must take the blame. I exit out of the Pokemon lab and walk slowly back home, sad. It...it was my dream. It was my dream, to become a Pokemon master, but now, it's ruined.

* * *

Four years pass, and I am still working for this stupid Pokemon center. I am fourteen now and I somehow have a job. All I have to do is sell crap and not swear to customers. It is a very boring life, but I suppose it pays for the rent. Since I have gotten old enough for a job my mother has relied on me to pay half of the bills. She says that she is training me to learn the responsibilities on a parent, but I know that she is spending the extra money on the male strip club. I guess she has forgotten dad so much she wants a new husband, but I could never forget dad.

"Hey look! He's on Tv again! Look! It's the champion!" Somebody in the mart says. I look at the Television we have in the mart and on it a reporter is saying that Gary Oak, the indigo league champion has just caught the legendary Mewtwo. "Is it true mr. Oak? If it is, can we get a glimpse of the Pokemon please?" "Sure, anything to impress my fans out there." Gary says his look has changed, but his ego has stayed the same from the day he got his Pokemon. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pokéball. "Now I must warn you, doesn't like cameras, so no photos, and if you do take a photo of it, well, he'll psychically demolish your camera." Gary then clicks he middle button on the ball and a red light jumps out of it. It falls onto the ground and reforms to form a large, white, cat-human like creature with a purple tail. "This! Ladies and gentleman, is MEWTWO!" Gary shouts spreading his arms out in open air and acting like the cocky fucker he always was.

"Hey! I said wrap the products in the paper! I am on a busy schedule!" I snap out of my trance to see an angry customer pointing to his basket of Pokemon items. "Oh, oh! Sorry sir, yes I will right away!" I do his commands and wave him goodbye as he gives me a mean look and walks out the door. I practically have to act like mr goody two-shoes when I work here. When a customer insults me or tells me off for slaking, I am not allowed to talk back. Even though as I have grown and learnt more offensive words, I have seems to reduce my use of them. So my job is mildly easier sometimes, but it still isn't as good as a Pokemon trainer. Oh well, I guess you don't always get what you want.

* * *

A couple more hours pass, a couple more angry customers, and my shift for the day is finally done. I take off my apron, cap and uniform and pack it all in my backpack. I get all my gear and belongings and stuff them in there too. After getting everything I own here in my pack, I head off on the 20 minute walk back home.

I see almost nothing exciting on the trip back home, well I guess after four years of rejection and boredom, nothing here is fun anymore. Nobody gets to follow their dreams, no one gets a second chance and no one ever rethinks their life. The plan is grow up, get a job, get married and live life. And that's it.

I eventually see me and my mother's house in the distance. I walk up to it and get a glimpse in the window. I almost throw up. I turn away to block my sight. Out of all people, my mom had to cheat on dad with the baker, THE FUCKING BAKER! Uhg, I guess I'll just cover my ears and wait for the baker to crawl out the window so I can kick his ass and shout at my mom for cheating on dad. This has been a rough day.

* * *

Tomorrow arrives. I wake up in those same green pyjamas I wore the day my hopes got crushed. I am surprised that they still fit me. Well I guess growth wasn't in my genes too much. I stretch and yawn and blink my eyes at the orange sun rising on the land. After that day I didn't get a Pokemon, I made sure that whatever would happen the next day, I would wake up earlier than 10:00. I look at the same voltorb clock I still have. It says 7:55. Good, I am still keeping to my promise.

I change out of my pj's and slip on a pair of black underwear, brown pants, grey socks, a white t-shirt and a dark red jacket with the jacket zip no done up. All those years of not galavanting around kanto have made me grow a fashion sense, it has also made me more responsible, but I can be naive and stupid sometimes I must admit. I take my the cap that my father won for me in the Pokemon tournament and slip it on my head. Why am I getting in casual clothes and not my work uniform? Because it's the weekend.

I walk down the hallway and down the stairs, not trying to trip and fall like I did four years ago. Why am I making so many references to the day I lost my hopes and dreams? Because it is that same exact day. Let me explain, I tried to get a Pokemon four years ago on the first day of June. Four years later, it is the first of June today. "Ah, good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?" My mother asks me cooking eggs in a frypan. I'm fourteen and she still calls me 'sweetie' ugh. "Yeah, my sleep was fine, what's for breakfast?" "Eggs and bacon, the same meal you missed when you rushed out that door in just your pj's four years back." I sigh at her comment.

I eat the surprisingly delicious meal she makes for me, wash my hands, and walk out the door... Only to be stopped from my mom running towards me with a sandwich. "Honey, WAIT! I thought you'd want something to eat when lunch comes!" "Oh... Thanks mom." I say taking the sandwich from her. "Who gave you the bread for this sandwich, the baker perhaps?" "I...uhh...ummm... THATS NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS, have a good day sweetie!" She stutters and shout shoving me away with sweat on her forehead.

My mom needs to work on her poker face.

I walk along the path heading for the town library, when I notice something...odd lying against a tree near me. I walk over to it. There, lying against the thick oak wood, is...what looks like a small Pokemon. I haven't seen anything like it, but I do see that it is injured and bleeding and whimpering in pain. Without thinking I pick up the small creature in my arms and rush to the Pokemon center. It takes me about 10 minutes but I eventually get there.

I rush into the building shouting: "Nurse joy! Nurse joy! Please help this Pokemon, it is hurt badly and needs medical attention!" A nurse with a familiar face rushes to the front desk and I show her the injured thing. "Oh my my...what Pokemon even is that? NO, that doesn't matter now, we must heal it! The nurse picks up the small infant and places it on the healing desk. She activates the machine, and then waits...and waits...and waits...and waits...and waits. "What? Why isn't this working?" "What are you talking about miss joy!?" "The healing station isn't identifying this as a Pokemon and its denying me access to heal it!" "Th-then what do we do?" I say getting a bit panicked. "I'll drive you and the creature to Mr oak's lab, he's the smartest professor in Kanto, he'll know what to do." "Right."

She hands me the wounded Pokemon looking animal and we all climb into her car. She drives off for a few minutes before we arrive at the professor's lab. It has been moved to a more distant location than from four years ago. "Quick! Hurry inside and find professor oak! He'll know how to help it!" I follow her commands and exit the car and rush inside the Pokemon lab shouting: "PROFESSOR OAK! PLEASE WE NEED YOUR HELP!" After two minutes of screaming the professor comes down some stairs. "Professor! Please I need your help, the Pokemon center's nurse couldn't heal this poor Pokemon, or whatever it is, you need to help it, please!" "Woah, I... I have never seen that Pokemon in my life, from all around every region from Kanto to Kalos. I... I don't know how to heal it!" "Just try anything! It is dying!" "It looks fine to me." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? It is bleeding and its flesh is to..." I start to say before looking agin at the creature in my arms. When I rushed in here is was cut open and losing a lot of blood, but now it's like the marks were never there.

"What? But...but I saw it before! It was bleeding and it had cuts all over its body." "I did see it for a bit too when it was wounded, but then it just... I don't know, healed itself?" " **My body mends itself when compassion is near."** I hear a voice speak. "W-wh-huh? Who said that?" **"The creature in your arms is speaking now."** I look down at the small thing and it is looking up at me with scarlet red eyes and smiling. "What? You can speak English? But I thought Pokemon could only say their names!" **"What's a 'pokeymon'?"** Okay, since it doesn't know what a Pokemon is it can't be one. "Well then... What are you?" **"Well in truth, I don't actually know who or what I am myself."** "Ash, I have a scanning machine in my lab somewhere... AH! There it is! Even if thing isn't a Pokemon this machine should tell us what he...um, or she is. I don't know if it's a boy of a girl, I can never tell." **"I am of the male gender if you must know."** "Anyway, let's go."

I carry the creature over to the machine and place it in the scanning area. **"Will this hurt?"** "It will hurt about as much as reading a 900 page book about boring facts." Oak then presses a few buttons on the machine and takes a few steps back. The machine then says in a computer operated voice: _"Species...unown."_ "An UN-identified species? Computer, widen scanning results to every possible species on the planet." _"Will do professor, ESTIMATED TIME OF SCAN COMPLETION: 19 hours."_ "19 hours? Oh that's just great." I grunt to myself.


End file.
